Abandoned
by NightShadow131
Summary: Legolas has a rough night. Will someone be there to comfort him or will he be alone in his suffering?


**Disclaimer**: Every time, man. Every time I still must say that I don't own LotR. ..:sighs:..

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

So, guess we have another LotR fic up, huh? So much for that lack of muse. XD I _will_ catch the mult-chaptered LotR muse as well! XD! ..:ahem:.. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this. Well, on with this…

Enjoy! n.n

* * *

****

****

**Abandoned**

**One-shot**

The orcs laughed crudely at him, sneered at him as they chased him through the forest, his golden hair waving behind him as the wind played with it.

Long legs were pushed hard as they jumped roots, fallen trees and branches, running away from the fell creatures that hunted the beautiful elf.

The dark forest was silent and still as if the creatures held their breath as they anxiously awaited the outcome of this chase.

His breath came in labored gasps, his chest tight with fear, his legs aching while his fingers itched for his bow or his twin knives.

He was weaponless against a horde of cruel orcs.

The orcs were gaining on their prey, licking their lips in anticipation.

The elf forced his legs to go faster. However, they seemed to slow moments later.

He turned his head to look behind him. Blue eyes widened, seeing his pursuers closer than ever.

Turning back, he looked above him, hoping the trees would not fail him.

He was shocked to see the trees' limbs move out of his reach. He could feel the negative and angered thoughts they had towards him. Never before had he felt such animosity from a tree; never had it been directed at him. Usually they embraced him, helped him in any way possible.

Now… now they snarled at him, screamed at him; refused to help him in the slightest.

He felt tears slip down his face. Being abandoned by the trees was like being abandoned by one's own family.

He had no idea just how much the trees loathed him until they blocked his only path.

"Why are you doing this!" he shouted desperately, praying they would change their minds and open the path. "What have I done!"

The trees seemed only to laugh at his predicament.

The orcs kept approaching, getting ever-so-close.

"Please," he begged the trees, "do not do this, my friends."

Again, laughter was his only response.

He turned around, facing the horrible creatures, resigned to his fate.

Frantically, he looked around in a last-ditch effort to flee, only to find nowhere to go, no place to escape; no hope.

Then, the orcs lunged at him, laughing. They had won their prize.

He shot up in his bed, panting heavily as he scanned the darkness of his bedchamber.

Suddenly a figure appeared at the door.

His heart quickened its pace as he froze in place, fear seizing his mind and limbs.

The orcs weren't just a part of his dream, after all. They were there in his chambers! He was too frightened to realize that such a thing was impossible.

He scrambled back on the bed, trying to escape the pain that would surely proceed.

His eyes were trained on the fell creatures as they came closer once more.

His pounding heart stopped when he could go back no further as his back hit the wall.

The elf closed his eyes tightly, wishing the orcs away.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he lashed out at the touch. If he hadn't been so blinded by his fear he would have noticed the gentle way in which the hand had touched him.

However, he fought with new vigor. He would not let the orcs get him this time!

Even with his eyes wide open, he did not truly see.

The voices he heard were not words of comfort, but of hate, cruelty and had only torturous intentions.

A moment later and a different voice yelled louder than the rest. He tried to concentrate on it alone, for it spoke softly in Elvish.

No matter how hard he tried to focus the orcs seemed to drown the other one out.

Hands held him down now, restraining him, choking him, making it impossible for him to move.

"Let me go!" he shouted hysterically, continuing his struggles.

The pleas fell on deaf ears and the orcs kept laughing at the helpless elf.

Light shone through the endless darkness that surrounded him. It was small and, when he found its source, it was being held in an orc's hand.

He shook his head, trying to discern who was really holding the candle, knowing it couldn't possibly be an orc.

The hands had finally released him and, before he could even comprehend what was going on, a familiar and reassuring face came into focus.

"Estel?" he breathlessly questioned uncertainly, panic still holding him hostage.

The human let out what could only be described as a sigh of utmost relief upon hearing his friend speak his name. "Aye, Legolas," he said softly, hoping to calm the troubled elf further.

Legolas looked at the dark-haired man intently, making sure that _he_ wasn't the illusion; that _he _wasn't something to be feared and that he really was there.

He knelt in front of Estel, still on the bed and raised his shaky hand to the human's face, touching it like he had gone blind, startling the young man.

Finally, Legolas fell forward, his hands on Estel's chest as he rested his head on the man's shoulder.

Estel was taken aback by his friend's behavior, but quickly snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around the trembling form securely in comfort.

He just held the blonde, running his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"What happened, mellon-nin?" Estel asked when Legolas had calmed down and his trembling had decreased dramatically.

Legolas stiffened in the warm embrace, not sure if he wanted to talk about his nightmare. It had been all too real; he was _still_ shaken-up over it. Everything – down to the wind blowing his hair – had felt too realistic.

"It will help," the human urged. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend and he knew that if Legolas didn't speak of… whatever had happened then it would haunt him for the rest of the night, and who knew how long.

It had terrified him when he had heard Legolas screaming from his bedchambers (theirs were across the hall from each other). He had feared his friend had been under attack. With the scene he had found after looking in on Legolas that would describe the elf's behavior perfectly, for he had been struggling against some invisible force.

He had been at a loss as to what to do at first, especially since Legolas had only seemed to be getting worse, despite his best efforts.

However, at that moment all that was on his mind was trying to help Legolas now that he had finally calmed down enough and was aware.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" he questioned in concern after receiving no response from the elf.

"I'm fine," the blonde whispered his usual reply against his friend's shoulder.

"Mellon-nin—"

"Nightmare…" Legolas finally said barely audible, interrupting the doubtful sentence.

"What?" Estel sputtered out, not understanding because of how sudden it was and since he had been in the middle of a sentence.

"I had a nightmare…" the elf explained, still quiet.

Estel waited patiently for his friend to elaborate. He knew that Legolas would now talk about said nightmare.

Legolas pulled back from the human and leaned against the wall behind him; this time it wasn't out of a desperate attempt at getting way.

"I was being chased by orcs in a forest; they were as quick as me. When I asked the trees…" Here he paused, taking a deep breath as tears pricked at his eyes from the memory. "The trees… They _hated_ me, Estel. They helped the orcs get a hold of me. _Helped_ them!" he exclaimed, more in sadness than anger.

Estel winced at his friend's words in sympathy. He knew how much the wood-elf loved the trees; how much he relied on them. For them to turn him down, to turn him over the orcs… It was just… unbelievable.

"They blocked my path, the only path," Legolas continued, broken-hearted.

Estel abhorred the dejected sound to the elf's words and pulled him into another hug. "You know they truly do not hate you, nor would they ever desert you when you most need them," he assured his best friend.

Legolas smiled, returning the warm embrace. "Hannon le, Estel."

Even if this was said gratefully, there was still a note of doubt beneath it.

"Let us go to the garden," Estel offered, pulling away from the hug. There Legolas could talk to the trees and get the reassurance he needed first-hand. The nightmare had obviously been extremely upsetting in order to cause the elf to place this much doubt in the ones he had always considered friends.

The wood-elf perked up at this suggestion. "Can we?" he asked since it was really late and everyone was already asleep.

"Aye, just be quiet," the ranger said with a grin – as if he, a human, needed to tell an _elf_ that.

Legolas immediately stood up and started off to the gardens of Imladris that he loved so much. He didn't bother changing his nightclothes, for, not only was Estel still in his, but he needed to go quickly; he couldn't waste his time on something so trivial. Besides, no one was awake at this time.

Estel followed after his friend, frowning when he noticed how shaky the elf's legs were. However, he decided not to comment.

The two friends quietly sneaked outside to the relaxing gardens that they were often found in during their spare time.

Stopping in front of one of the smaller trees Legolas placed his hands and forehead onto it. He chose a smaller one since he would not be able to handle it if the one grand tree that he spent most of his time under turned against him.

Estel just stood back and watched, waiting for his friend to be satisfied. He was no longer concerned, he knew the trees would set the wood-elf straight.

Legolas took a deep breath, fearful of what he might find.

_Why do you fear us, young one?_ the smaller tree asked him, concern and confusion plainly heard.

Legolas sighed in relief. No hate, no spite, nothing that was there before – in his nightmare.

_I did not fear _you_, my friend, but what my mind showed me this night,_ the elf explained, becoming more relaxed as he spoke with the tree.

He could feel the worry the other trees emitted and this calmed him. Still no hate.

_Your mind? What did it show you? Must have been horrible indeed for you to doubt us so,_ the tree inquired, puzzled.

Legolas sighed heavily and reluctantly described the dream, though in less detail than before; if only for the assurance he hoped to hear from this tree.

Fortunately, said tree seemed appalled at the nightmare and instantly started to guarantee the elf that nothing of the sort would happen, telling him that they would _never_ even _think_ of such a thing.

At the words that the tree continued to speak, Legolas felt an immense wave of relief crash over him, easing his doubts.

_Hannon le, mellyn-nin,_ Legolas said in appreciation, glad to have the comforting words from the ones who had abandoned him not twenty minutes ago.

_Forgive me,_ he then stated sadly. He couldn't believe he had questioned the loyalty of those who had long-since been his friend, and even savior at times.

_No need, young one. We understand your plight,_ the small tree said caringly, speaking for all the others as well. _We are just glad that we could ease your heart._

Legolas smiled widely at these words and he was sure that, if the trees had faces, they would be smiling warmly back at him.

* * *

And so we have another happy ending. n.n Not at all like my other LotR one-shot, huh? XD I just thought of this one night wanting to write a fic where Legolas has a nigihtmare and Aragorn comforts him. Originally I was going to have it be slash, but changed my mind. ..:shrugs:..

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't forget to let me know if you did, alright? n.n

Ja ne


End file.
